It is well known to produce building panels, e.g. floor panels, comprising a wood lamella core, see e.g. CA 430 631. It is also well known to produce building panels with a mechanical locking system, see e.g. WO 1994/026999.
An engineered wood floor generally comprises of a surface layer, a core layer and a balancing layer. The core provides stability and counteracts swelling/shrinking. Several core materials may be used such as plywood, HDF boards or a lamella core comprising several wood lamellas.